halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Low Benefaction
Low Benefaction, known officially as the Former Covenant Asylum Zone, was a walled-off slum in Rio de Janeiro that housed just over twelve thousand ex-Covenant soldiers and civilians fleeing the civil wars happening in old Covenant space. Its population consisted primarily of and , with a small number of . 'Troubled History' 'Post-War Beginnings' The end of the brought about a series of mass migration movements from within several species of the former . The final destruction of the Covenant Empire during the had displaced many soldiers and civilians alike. Upon the cessation of hostilities many Covenant soldiers, who had mere days ago been fighting on Earth, found themselves left on Humanity's homeworld and unable to leave. As such, a sizable number of these former lances, still based on the African continent, retreated into the Rwenzori Mountains. Once safely inside the mountain ranges, small communes were established. These communes took to extreme methods to remain isolated from their human neighbours by placing themselves towards the peaks of the inhospitable mountains. For close to ten months, these communes remained outside of the knowledge of the Unified Earth Government, who had gone to officially end the war and establish friendly relations with the Sangheili. It was not until the supply of methane required to keep the few remaining Unggoy alive became severely depleted that their isolation became untenable. The several commune leaders agonised over whether or not revealing themselves to the Human populace was safe. Other options were considered, including a daring raid on a spaceport in an attempt to finally escape. The decision, however, was taken out of their hands when the Unggoy themselves threatened to leave and turn in the rest of the group that they accepted the need to come out of hiding. The Sangheili leaders left the safety of the mountains and headed towards Kasese, Uganda, the nearest city. The city's inhabitants were horrified by the approaching Sangheili and the local militia was deployed to intercept. It was only the quick thinking of the Sangheili that avoided a bloodbath as they immediately surrendered upon seeing the approaching human forces. 'Criminal Cesspool' 'Covenant Infiltration' 'Residental Factions' *'Casa de Cuchillos' :An Earth-originating criminal enterprise, often known as the "Cortez Cartel;" they come from a violent but subdued history of hiding from UNSC martial law. Many of its enforcers are fresh-blooded, slum-born recruits who have never tasted true war. They were the original, human residents of Low Benefaction but have been among the first to embrace aliens with open arms. Beyond their ranks, there is potential that they are a part of a greater criminal conspiracy that has seized Earth for itself. *'Glass Raiders' :A visiting criminal element with the goals and ambitions of a disgraced naval officer at its heart, the Glass Raiders are a new but dangerous piracy gang with enough salvaged warships to build a flotilla. They are financed by the Cortez Cartel but the leadership of the two syndicates doesn't always play honest. Unlike most gangs, their ranks are filled with war veterans and recruited talent from elsewhere. The Glass Raiders are significantly smaller than other factions but they are no less compassionate or dangerous. *'The Komnenoi' :A sanctioned subsidiary of the Iskander Syndicate with substantial resources at its disposable and an operating theater focused in the UEG Inner Colonies. Unlike most criminal elements, the Komnenoi are a mystery of UNSC and UEG intelligence agencies and the little information known about their activities are built on rumors and spectacular speculation. All that can be confirmed is that they specialize more in indirect actions and extortion. *'Iskander Syndicate' :A colonial crime empire born from the power vacuum left by a crippled UNSC and obliterated Covenant Empire. The merging of nearby Covenant colonies and the former UEG Outer Colonies into a wild and unruly place known as the "Frontier" allowed new forms of independent, underground government to emerge, in particular, "the Syndicate," founded on the human colony of Iskander. Today, it is backed by powerful forces from behind closed doors and has become one of, if not, the most powerful narco-state in colonized space. Among their ranks, all species have an equal chance to be exploited or to become the exploiters. *'Child Crusaders' :Created by orphans seeking comradery and purpose when the UNSC was too busy fighting the alien Covenant to worry about thousands of stray children, it wasn't long before even children created criminal organizations of their own. The Child Crusaders were born of noble intentions, now they are just another pawn of the adult world, integrated as laborers, scouts, thieves and intelligence operatives for the real criminal empires. They are stuck in an endless loop of modern bondage, long abandoned by Humanity's sense of parental duty. Category:Distant Tide Category:Location